Savior
by Black-Elephant
Summary: Their biggest fight ended their relationship. It broke their hearts but their souls never let go. Now Maka came back, but will she save Soul, or drive him farther into the dark? Savior by Rise Against.


"_Monsters are real, ghosts are real too._

_They live inside us, and sometimes they win." _

_-Stephen King_

She gently stepped over every broken piece of plate and glass and evaded the broken furniture that littered their once tidy apartment. Flashes of memories of their once perfect life passed in her mind and destroyed what little pieces of her broken heart she once had. She never meant for their argument to go so far. She never meant the words she screamed at him as she openly sobbed and threw his love letters at his face. She never meant to pack her bags and throw her keys in his face either. For the past weeks she's been dying to come home, but he said he never wanted her ever again.

She never knew how horrible his own life was as she tried to go on with her own. She would have never known unless her friends made a last ditch effort to save his life. She never meant for any of this to happen.

She tripped over a piece of wood on the floor and when she picked it up, she saw one of their many photos. It was one of her many favorites. It was a simple picture of their first kiss caught on camera and their red faces afterwards. She softly held the picture in her hand and continued her trek into the house, pausing to stare at his room. Even more memories of the two made her pause and she blinked a few tears back before she openly sobbed. He was her first and only love and lover.

He couldn't remember what she looked like, or what she smelled like, but he could distinctly remember her glittering emerald eyes as she laughed or smiled or playfully glared at him. He still couldn't remember how she gained all those scars on her arms and legs, or why her eyes ever dared to cry, but he could remember how peaceful she looked after she fell asleep. The little demon in his mind would never let him remember her enough but he would sometimes allow him to see her face. The demon only pressured him even more to destroy everything. He couldn't do anything but cry in her bed and try to smell her scent that still lingered in her room.

He could hear shuffling coming from the hallway, but he didn't care anymore. She wasn't coming back to him anymore. She never would. He couldn't win her back. Not after everything he told her. Never. Until he heard the soft voice whisper from the hallways that he had been dying to hear again.

"Soul?"

She quietly opened the door to her room and uttered his name, hoping that he would hear her.

"Soul?"

When it seemed as though he didn't, she stepped farther into the room and sat down next to his curled body. She noticed how many photos of her were littered around him and she soft whimpers he released as she gently brushed his matted hair out of his face to look into his eyes. When she did, she felt another piece of herself die inside. The once vibrant crimson that always glowed with life and passion were now dull and empty. She gently pried his hands off her blanket and lifted his limp body to hers and allowed her soul to envelope his own. The two souls only became closer and she gasped as she noticed that the two never separated, only untangled themselves slightly.

She felt his own arms wrap around her and his soft sobbing as he clutched her tighter to himself.

"Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka," he repeated her name like a mantra and held her close, "Please don't leave me, please."

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving again," Maka whispered as she gently kissed his forehead.

He lifted his own head and kissed her on her supple lips, drowning himself in the taste that he had missed and could never grow tired of. He filled his heart with passion and anger and sadness and begged for forgiveness as his soul began to cling to his lovers own tightly. She kissed him back and sent her own feelings through their bond, causing the two to bask in the glow of their tight bond.

Soul began to lie down and pull Maka closer to himself. He pulled the cover over their bodies and pulled Maka close to his body. She wrapped her own arms around his body and snuggled close to him.

"I love you Maka, so much," Soul whispered as he held her close.

"I love you too Soul," Maka replied. Just as she was about to drift off, Soul gently asked her another question.

"Maka, I cant live without you. Promise me you won't leave me again?"

"Never."

** Well I have writers block and listening to some music normally helps. Unfortunately it also gives me ideas for one shots. So here is a new story from me! All inspiration is for Savior by Rise Against. I love that band! Well, please Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **


End file.
